Three worlds
by Shadowpulse160
Summary: This starts during the final battle to free New Vestroia. Mira had always acknowledged Dan as more than a friend and his "death" made it all the more obvious. Here is my interpretation of what would happen if the two figured out that they right for each other, starting as something while on the cusp of the war against Zenoheld.


**Chapter 1:Believe**

 _First shot at Bakugan fanfiction, this starts in New Vestroia during Maxus Helios and Maxus Cross Drago's battle as the palace is self destructing. The main idea here is to go against canon and explore what I think would happen if Dan ended up with Mira._

 _I do not own Bakugan_

* * *

 _"Six attributes fusion ability activate! Ultimate Striker!"_

 _"Go! Six attributes fusion ability activate! Ultimate Guardener!"_

The palace shook as the cataclysmic power of the two energy blasts collided, detonating the very ground that the two Maxus Bakugan and their partners stood on. The excess energy struck the Bakugan themselves, causing devastating damage as well as both to return back to ball form, along with their various Maxus gear pieces.

"We're not done yet" Dan grunted as he reached out towards Drago.

"I will show no mercy" Spectra did the same as he crawled towards Helios.

However before either of them managed to grab hold, the two Bakugan started glowing red with Pyrus energy as they reverted to their true form on their own.

"The final controller must have been destroyed" Spectra gaped as the two dragons stood up and ran at each other once again.

It wasn't long before the humans donned their energy blades and did the same.

Slash, thrust, parry, the pair fought just as fiercely as their partners, oblivious to the fact that their surroundings were collapsing.

* * *

"Where's Dan?" Mira gasped as she turned back towards the palace which chose that exact moment to self destruct in a catastrophic blast. The Brawlers stared dumbly as they watched the structure completely disintegrate with Dan and Drago still on it.

"Dan!" Mira shrieked as she collapsed in a fit of sobs.

"Mira" Ace whispered as he tried to comfort the grief stricken girl. Before he could do anything however, the others screamed in excitement.

"Look!"

"It's Drago!"

"Way to go Dan baby!"

This finally caused Mira to look up as Drago sailed out of the combusting inferno, along with a weary Dan riding on top of his head. The group burst into cheers as Mira threw caution to the wind and made Wilda throw her across the ten metre gap, before latching onto Dan's neck, spinning him around in a desperate embrace and making him grunt in his effort to stay upright.

At that moment, Mira's tear stained sapphire blue eyes shone in joy she drank Dan's battle-worn face in.

Dan's heart skipped a beat.

With a chorus of relieved laughter the Brawlers and their Bakugan began their decent back onto the ground of New Vestroia.

They had won.

* * *

Mira spent the entire trip with her arms wrapped tightly around Dan, as if afraid of losing him again.

Dan held her with one hand around her waist and the other on Drago's horn to keep them stable, face splitting in a content grin the entire time, not noticing the amused look that Shun, Marucho and Drago shared. More so, he didn't notice the expression on Ace's face.

It was one of defeat as he observed the scene before him.

Ever since Mira had given him Percival, he had developed an interest in her and had vowed to help her in any way he could. Now, watching her in the arms of another man hurt him deeply. Most people, he would have brawled them for her on the spot, but this was Dan, someone that he now saw as a brother. Struggling to keep his thoughts away from his expression, he hastily put a smile , hoping that it would fool the others. Of course it didn't completely work, as Percival and Shun both looked at him with concern in their eyes, sensing the internal turmoil that he was experiencing.

The moment they hit the ground Shun grabbed Ace by the waist and dashed into the nearby forest, leaving Percival to distract the other Brawlers from noticing their disappearance, finally judging that they were out of ear shot, he stopped and set the Darkus Brawler back onto his own feet. They were in the middle of a large conclave of trees where they were unable to hear the others, meaning that they in turn, wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Must be hard, Ace" the calm Ventus Brawler started off the conversation by leaning against a large tree opposite him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Shun", Ace put on a surprised look as he tried to act oblivious, but he couldn't suppress his grimace as he saw the disbelieving glint in Shun's glare.

"Mira isn't gone now you know, you can still remain the close friends you are" Shun pressed on, undeterred by Ace's attempt at deception.

"Look man, you know that's not en.."

"You're going to have to answer to me if you try to mess with them, I don't want to hurt you Ace, but I will if I have to" the ninja warned as his eyes took on a dangerous steel.

"I wouldn't do that Shun!" Ace's shouted and death stared him, as if challenging Shun to disagree with him.

Shun, after a few moments of scrutinizing him with his gaze, smiled as his expression softened.

"I know Ace, and I'm sorry, but I couldn't take any risks, Dan's back is mine to watch" Shun stepped over to Ace and stood beside him.

"It's alright Shun, I'd have done the same too" Ace sighed as he stared forlornly at his feet, Shun, recognising the truth of the statement, patted him on the back.

"We should get going, the others are probably missing us" Shun said abruptly as he hoisted Ace over his shoulder and began his mad dash back to the others.

* * *

"Ok time to go" Mira blurted as she, Wilda, Baron and Nemus flew towards the departing ship, Percival scooped Ace off of Shun's shoulder just as they barged through the trees and quickly rushed to follow.

"Bye everyone, take care! I'll be back, Dan, wait for me!" Mira laughed as she blew him a kiss, causing the Pyrus Brawler to turn as red as his attribute suggested.

"Bye master Dan, don't forget me!" Baron grinned at the still sputtering Dan before following Mira.

"Hm" Ace nodded to Shun as he too followed his companions to the ship.

"What was that about?" Marucho looked to Shun who gave a knowing half-smile.

"Oh, just some unfinished business" and with that everyone shifted their attention to Dan as he fell over unconscious with an insane grin on his face.

"Oh dear, what are we going to tell Runo…" Drago sighed as all of them snickered at the thought.

After a brief chat with Apollonir and the six legendary warriors, the Brawlers finally stepped through the portal that Drago created. The job of carrying their unconscious leader had fallen to Shun, who found himself carrying another man for the third time that day.

 _"You owe me Dan Kuso"_ he mentally sighed as they all traveled back to Earth.

The destination was Runo's Café, but Hydranoid got off at Moscow to see Alice and Gorem got off a street away to see Julie, before everyone arrived.

"Looks like everyone made it safe and sound" Drago, now in ball form, looked over his various teammates.

"Yeah, but we still have to face Runo and tell her the circumstances…" Marucho shuddered as visions of Dan, and the chosen messenger's execution flashed through his head.

"Do not fear, I will be the one to announce the news" Tigrerra volunteered as Marucho opened the door for her.

"Good luck" Marucho and Shun saluted as Drago dived into Dan's chest pocket to take cover.

"Tigrerra! You're back!" they heard Runo's muffled shout through the door.

"Yes Runo, I am back" was Tigrerra's response and sensing that it was going to be a while before the uncomfortable subject was broached, Shun set Dan down against the wall and stretched his muscles. The second he released however he was proven wrong as the sound of:

"DAN KUSO, GET THE HELL IN HERE!" literally caused the building to shake and all birds in a two kilometer radius to fly away.

"Ok, gotta go, cya Marucho" Shun declared as he threw the still unconscious Dan onto his back before disappearing across the rooftops.

"Wait Shun…" Marucho started to follow, but froze as the door slammed open behind him. Slowly turning his head, he saw Runo out of the corner of his eye. To say that she looked murderous would have been an understatement, her eyes had turned to slits and he swore that they were glowing red like a demon's. Giving a cry of terror he sprinted in a random direction, trying to get as far away as possible.

* * *

"Well, looks like we're home guys" Mira looked back at her friends, a little downcast.

"Yeah, that was one hell of an adventure" Baron grinned as he took in the scenery around him. Nothing had changed in Vestal, it was still a technologically advanced city with most of the houses being skyscrapers to fit the overcrowded population, but in his eyes it was still beautiful. They had landed on the pier, right next to the sea and he shifted uncomfortably, he had never learnt how to swim after all.

"I need to go have a lie down, let's discuss our plan of attack tomorrow guys" Ace walked off, sneaking glances at Mira who looked lost. He didn't really need the rest, but she did, and so he left without looking back.

"That sounds like a good plan Ace, I need to go see my family, I'll see you tomorrow Mira" Baron called out as he ran off, still waving.

"Guess I'm alone again, oh Keith" she opened the locket around her neck and stared at the still pristine photo of her brother for a moment.

"We'll get you back, Dan promised, and we all know Dan doesn't break his promises" she looked up as she thought about the brown haired boy who had captured her attention and heart.

"I'll see you soon, Dan" she whispered to the wind, as she put her arms on the fence, facing towards the sea.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. First chapter is shorter than future ones. Any Feedback would be great. Until Next time._


End file.
